Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic
X VS Metal Sonic is a What-if? Death Battle created by Bowserdude. XvsMetalsonic.png|Bowserdude Backgrounder (347).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description Mega Man X VS Sonic the Hedgehog! It's the battle of the blue battle bots! Will X take down the robotic hedgehog, or will Metal X-terminate the famed Maverick Hunter? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In the distant future, robotics have advanced to great levels. Boomstick: So much, that scientists decided that 'Hey, we have heroes, why not make awesome advanced versions of them? Who cares about morals?' Wiz: And thus, these two robots were created. X, Dr. Light's Maverick Hunter of the distant future, Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's Sonic ripoff. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to measure their weapons, armors, stats, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! X (Cue Megaman 5 - "Opening & Title Theme"【Metal Guitar Cover】 by Ferdk) Wiz: Many years after Mega Man's last adventure, Dr. Wily had begun working on a new robot he claimed would be more powerful than anything imaginable. To protect humans and robots alike, Dr. Light had also begun work on his very own brand new robot, one he would give the capacity for human-like thoughts and emotions. He would be able to make decisions for himself. This powerful robot's name was X. Boomstick: But Light, having not thought things through, didn't give him any sort of programming so that he could tell good from evil. So what did he do? He went and sealed him up for 30 years in a capsule, putting him through tests to determine if he would be good or bad. Too bad he died before the tests were finished. Wiz: Many, many years later, a scientist by the name of Dr. Cain had discovered X's capsule, along with Light's notes on not waking him before the tests were finished, and had ignored them, releasing X from his stasis. Boomstick: And, fortunately for him, X wasn't out for blood yet. What a waste. Wiz: Realizing the potential X had, Dr. Cain made an entire slew of new robots with X's thought capacity. Unfortunately, they didn't go through the same testing X did, and some of these new robots, dubbed 'Reploids', started going rogue and harming humans and other Reploids. These rogue Reploids were dubbed 'Mavericks'. The government needed a way to stop them, and they formed a force of Reploids called the Maverick Hunters, and X was one of the first members. He fought alongside his fellow Hunter, Zero, and they formed an unstoppable team. (Cue Mega Man X (SNES) - Armored Armadillo Theme) Boomstick: Anyways, onto X himself. He's one hell of a robot, and he's got some kickass guns. His arm cannon, the X-buster, is three times stronger than the old Mega Buster, and it can charge up for a WAY bigger blast! Wiz: He can also dash and wall climb, something else the original Mega Man couldn't do, and like classic Mega Man, he has a variable weapons system. This allows him to copy the abilities of any rogue Mavericks he defeats, giving him a massive arsenal. The main difference being that X can charge up his special weapons to make them even more powerful! Boomstick: The Storm Tornado lets him fire a powerful gust of wind, and when charged up, it's Meta Knight's f***ing Mach Tornado! Wiz: His Homing Torpedoes lock on to anything, and when charged up, his Shotgun Ice lets him ride forwards on a frozen sled. Boomstick: The Magnet Mine can either blow up, or unleash a giant black hole! Unfortunately, it's not a real black hole. Wiz: Tornado Fang releases a torrent of drills, and Lightning Web can briefly trap and paralyze enemies. Boomstick: Dark Hold can freeze anything in its tracks, and if he needs a bit of defense, Chameleon Sting turns him transparent, and Gaea Shield blocks enemy attacks. (Cue Storm Owl - Mega Man X4 Guitar Cover by Lenny Lederman) Wiz: The downside is that, once again, his weapons have limited ammo. But if even if he's out of special weapons, his X-Buster can usually do the job. X also has several sets of armor that he can wear, increasing his defense, attack power, and speed, among other things. They all have unique effects, but they all share some common traits, such as taking 50% damage, air dashing, and a much larger charge shot. Boomstick: His armors can give him x-ray vision, allow him to FLY while being near invincible, and one of them even gives him ZERO'S KICKASS Z-SABER! Damn, with that much awesome shit, you have to wonder if he has any weaknesses! Wiz: Well, actually, he does. X is typically a pacifist, refusing to fight unless he needs to. This can sometimes lead him to be caught off-guard, captured, or defeated. Boomstick: Huh. Well, no matter how much he doesn't like blood lust, X is one badass, weapon-toting, super-powered robot! X: I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. '''I will defeat you,Sigma!' Metal Sonic (Cue Lava Reef Zone Remix - Sonic & Knuckles) Wiz: After being defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog numerous times, Dr. Eggman had decided he had had enough. After his Badniks failed repeatedly, he decided that the only way to defeat Sonic was to fight fire with fire. '''Boomstick: Or, in this case, hedgehog with hedgehog. Of course, being Eggman, he decided that the only way to do this was with a robot.' Wiz: His previous Sonic doppelganger, Silver Sonic, had tried, and failed, to get rid of Sonic. But Eggman was determined, and he eventually created a model that would try and do the job, and much, much more. Thus, Metal Sonic was born. His one goal? Become better than and destroy Sonic. (Cue Chemical Plant Zone Remix - Sonic 2) Boomstick: Being a robot Sonic clone, he naturally has a bunch of abilities that the REAL Sonic has, like super-speed, Spin Dashing, and Homing Attacks, along with lightning-fast attacks and reflexes. He's even strong enough to rip straight through metal! However, what he has DIFFERENT from Sonic is, well, pretty much everything else. Wiz: Metal Sonic can fly, shoot lasers, and has a very unique arsenal. His Black Shield is nearly indestructible, at the cost of Metal Sonic not being able to move. The Ring Spark Field is a powerful energy surge capable of burning through thick metal, but the power of the attack severely drains his energy and mobility. By overloading his circuits, he can perform his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, allowing him to reach speeds of Mach 5, but if it's sustained for too long, it can destroy him. Using this technique, he can even travel from planet to planet in a short span of time. Boomstick: He can fire energy shots out of his chest and arm cannons, and he even has extendable telescopic limbs! But his most impressive ability by far is copying his enemies. Just by looking at 'em, he can replicate any abilities of his opponents, and he can shapeshift in order to do it. Wiz: However, if Metal Sonic gains too much data or power, he can end up going berserk and transforming into several new forms, progressing from Neo Metal Sonic into Metal Madness, and then eventually Metal Overlord, a massive robotic dragon that can cause all kinds of destruction. Boomstick: Neo Metal Sonic can shoot lightning from his hands, along with a pretty big upgrade in speed and strength. Metal Madness is the middle stage of his ultimate transformation, and the Metal Overlord comes equipped with a flamethrower, missile launchers, wings, huge crystal attacks, and even Chaos Control! It's too bad that he's not nearly as fast in this form... Wiz: It's said that even someone with the seven Chaos Emeralds have a slim chance of beating the Metal Overlord. Which, of course, they did. Boomstick: You see, one day Metal Sonic decided to lure all of the Sonic characters onto Eggman's ship, where he had imprisoned the doc. He shape-shifted into harmless animals, and a few scans later, he'd stolen everyone's abilities, gone the robotic version of Super Saiyan, and pretty much destroyed everything, until Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had barely managed to overpowered him. Wiz: After these events, Eggman removed Metal Sonic's independence so he wouldn't betray him again, but he was still the cold, ruthless killer with an obsession of destroying Sonic. Metal Sonic is very strong, very fast, and an extremely dangerous opponent, with no mercy against anyone. Metal Sonic: Sonic...I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!! ' ' DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think will win? X Metal Sonic Who do you want to win? X Metal Sonic (Cue Super Metroid - Hostile Incoming) Maverick Hunter Base X sighed to himself. Sigma had, yet again, returned from the dead with a new body. How he did it, he'll never know. But what he did know was that he had another eight Mavericks to defeat. He looked up at the monitor, at the last remaining Maverick. Zero and Axl were off on their own missions, so it was up to X to defeat this final Maverick all on his own. The Maverick itself was an enigma to everyone, simply showing up one day and going on murderous rampages. X programmed in the coordinates of its, and spoke to himself as he teleported out. X: Alright, '''Speed Hog'. Let's get this over with.'' ---- Death Egg Zone Metal Sonic was confused. He had been assigned to oversee Dr. Eggman's reconstruction of the Death Egg, and so far, everything had been going fine. He had even gone on a little "relaxation" trip, but some pesky humans had gotten in the way. He disposed of them quickly. But a couple hours ago, he had begun to have gotten reports of an intruder storming the Death Egg, destroying Badniks and stopping production of the planet-sized weapon. He had originally anticipated it being Sonic, but the intruder gave off some sort of a mechanical signal. Curious at the stop of production, Metal flew out to the signal to see who the intruder was. But to his surprise, the intruder was some sort of blue humanoid robot. (Cue Final Boss - Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Metal Sonic: Who are you, and why are you trespassing? X: You must be '''Speed Hog'. I've come to stop you.'' Metal Sonic: SPEED HOG!? Furious at the moniker the robot had given him, Metal Sonic armed himself. X: Listen, we can do this peacefully, or we can-'' Metal Sonic fired a blast out of his arm cannon, which X just barely managed to duck under. ''X: *Sigh*. So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Let's get this over with! Immediately charging up a Spin Dash, Metal Sonic had tried to hit X, who simply sidestepped out of the way. He tried it again, to no avail. X: Uh, you're gonna have to do a little more than just roll at me. The Maverick Hunter then fired some shots out of his X-Buster. Metal Sonic dodged the simple shots, but managed to hit by the rest. Taking his opportunity, X went in for a quick combo of kicks and punches, sending Metal flying into a wall. Charging up a shot, X tried to finish him off, but Metal Sonic recovered and sped out of the way. He flew straight at X, whose Buster was still cooling off from the charge shot, and starting hitting him with blows from his legs and feet. X retaliated, however, and started fighting back. The two robots were trading punches, kicks, and energy shots like it was nothing, but unbeknownst to X, Metal was charging up a laser shot from his chest. Too preoccupied with hand-to-hand combat, X noticed too late that he was about to be hit with a point-blank blast. He was blown away by the force to the opposite end of the deck they were, on, and Metal Sonic went full out. Metal Sonic: Let's see how you handle this. Metal was merciless, attacking X with a combination of physical attacks, energy blasts, and head-on jet-powerd collisions. Charging up his Ring Spark Field, Metal Sonic flew towards X and was about to deliver the blow. He fired... (Music stops) ... ... ... (Cue Battleship Halberd (On Deck) - Kirby Super Star) And the electric field went straight through X without harming him. X: You think that's going to be enough to take me down? It had appeared that while Metal was charging up his RSF, X had just barely managed to equip the Chameleon Sting, rendering him intangible. Metal Sonic was still recovering from the recoil of the energy field, and X, taking the opportunity, reeled back and punched Metal straight in the face, sending him through a few Egg Pawns before hitting another wall. X switched to the Tornado Fang, and began barraging Metal Sonic, who was too dazed from the collision to do anything. When he finally recovered, Metal noticed something sparkling fell out of the wall, and was shocked to find out it was a Chaos Emerald. It appeared Eggman had been using it to power some of his machinery. X stopped for a moment, as he, too, had noticed the strange, shiny rock. Taking his chance, Metal immediately went for the Emerald, and absorbed it, beginning his transformation. (Cue Final Boss (Super Mario World) - Fortune Street Music Extended) X could only watch with a mixture of shock, horror, and awe at what he saw. Metal Sonic's "quills" had grown much longer and stuck out more, and silver streaks appeared on him. He also produced a large, red, cape, and his shins grew elongated plates as he grew taller. Dark thunderclouds appeared overhead as Metal summoned lightning into his hands. Neo Metal Sonic was born. X: Oh shi-'' But X wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Neo Metal Sonic aimed his hands straight forwards and shot two large bolts of lightning straight at the blue bomber of the future. Unable to dodge the electricity in time, X took the full blow and collapsed to his knees. Neo charged up a Spin Dash, and let loose into X, who was once again sent away. Neo grabbed X and dove straight down, sending X through multiple floors and layers of the Death Egg Zone. Each floor he crashed through delivered more and more pain, before X finally landed hard on the ground with a THUD, with heavy damage. Some of his blue paint was chipping off, and his eyes were beginning to cloud with static. Loose wires and spark began to protrude from his body. He quickly equipped the '''Lightning Web', and trapped Neo just as he was rushing towards X. The electricity from the web left Neo paralyzed and tangled up, but it wasn't doing much actual damage. X charged up a shot using his Hyper Crush, and fired at Neo Metal Sonic, blasting him away. Unknown to X, though, Neo Metal had taken a few scans while he was paralyzed... Neo Metal Sonic: Scans complete. Reploid data successfully copied. Rushing over to Neo Metal Sonic, X prepared another charge shot, but was shocked to see that Neo had somehow changed his right arm into a cannon, just like his own. X: What!? Neo fired at X, who just barely managed to dodge in time. The shot kept going and hit a wall, but neither of them payed much attention to it. X: How is that possible? You shouldn't have access to Reploid technology like that! Neo Metal Sonic just ignored him as he switched weapons, now using X's Homing Torpedoes. He fired a barrage of them at X, who dodged most and caused them to collide with one another, but was hit by the last one. Neo Metal delivered a swift kick to X's torso by stretching his leg out, and X was, once again, sent back, though not as far this time. X began to run in the opposite direction, his armor switching to a combination of blue, white, and yellow. Neo was confused as to what he was doing, but soon saw as X had equipped the Shotgun Ice '''and had created a frozen sled to escape faster onto the Death Egg Zone's lower deck. Neo was having none of it, however, and used his V. Maximum Overdrive attack to catch up to X. They were going neck-and-neck, shooting and dodging while going at extreme speeds. When they finally reached the hole Neo's charge shot had made, Neo Metal Sonic spotted it. Another Chaos Emerald. Still shooting at X, Neo Metal Sonic extended his arm out and grabbed it, but X had seen it, too. He fired straight at it, knocking it out of the hedgehog's hands, and they both watched it soared to the far end of the deck outside. Not wanting to risk X getting his hands on it, Neo Metal summoned more lightning from his hands, and fired. X was prepared this time, though. Realizing what his opponent was doing, he swiftly equipped his '''Gaea Shield and deflected the currents of electricity. Neo Metal Sonic did a spin dash towards X, who fired a Magnet Mine 'behind the approaching robot. The mine activated, and Neo Metal was slowly being pulled towards it. X took the opportunity to run to the Chaos Emerald, but Neo had an idea. He got out of the spin dash, and quickly shot at the Magnet Mine, exploding it. With his extendable arms, he reached past X, who was just about to reach the shiny emerald, and grabbed it for himself. ''X: No! Neo Metal absorbed it, and the power of X's data combined with two Chaos Emeralds was more than enough to begin his final transformation. Growing massive, Neo Metal Sonic grew wings, lost the cape and legs, grew many more appendages, and had finally finished his transformation into the horrific '''Metal Overlord. (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Solaris Phase 2) The newly created Metal Overlord shot fire straight at X, who was staring in utter shock and was too stunned to dodge. Finally escaping with numerous scorch marks on him, X tried firing a few charge shots with the Hyper Crush, to no avail. The Overlord may have taken each of the charge shots, but they were having no effect. The Metal Overlord then fired several large lasers at X, who had just barely managed to dodge out of the way just in time. X unloaded everything he had on the metallic monstrosity, but none of his Tornado Fangs, Lightning Webs, Magnet Mines, Shotgun Ices, Homing Torpedoes, or Chameleon Stings were laying so much as a scratch on the robotic dragon. X even tried throwing the Gaea Shield at Metal, which harmlessly bounced off. Metal continued to fire lasers, flames, and missiles at the Maverick Hunter, who dodged most of them but was still occasionally hit by a stray missile or flamethrower. X was looking hopelessly through his arsenal, seeing if he had anything that could hurt the Overlord, until he remembered something. He had a copy of Zero's Z-Saber. X was about to use it, but found he was far too low on the ground to actually hit the metal monstrosity. X: How am I going to get all the way up there? Wait a minute! Realization struck X. He had several sets of armor that he (and the author of this fight) had completely neglected until now. Picking one to choose from, X had his mind set. With a quick flash of light, his appearance dramatically changed. His armor changed from shades of blue into mostly white, while he gained yellow and blue plates on his arms, chest, and legs. His helmet sprouted 2 small fins, as two much larger wings generated from his back. X had equipped the Falcon Armor.' '''The Maverick Hunter went and flew up to the Metal Overlord, who had begun to sense X's plan. As X tried to slash him with the Z-Saber, the Overlord simplyproduced a large crystal, blocking each and every one of X's shots.. Needing to land a solid hit, X finally equipped the '''Dark Hold', but was a bit late, as more missiles and flamethrowers had hit him, sending X plummeting down to the ground. Just as the Metal Overlord had fired another large laser aimed straight at X, there was a large, bright flash of light. (Music stops) X had used the Dark Hold. Everything had been frozen in time. Everything, however, except for X, who was using one of his Reserve Tanks to recover some of his health, Flying up to the now-frozen Metal Overlord, X delivered many powerful slashes directly to Metal's face as the robot was helplessly frozen. When the Dark Hold finally wore off, Metal was unpleasantly surprised at the sudden amount of damage he had taken. So much, in fact, that his Overlord form couldn't sustain it and he reverted back to plain ol' Metal Sonic. (Cue Sonic Colors Music Extended - Final Boss - Part 2) Actually worried now, Metal Sonic decided it was about time to equip his Black Shield. Executing it, Metal Sonic proceeded to sit there as the shield surrounded him. To X's dismay, he found that he could no longer damage Metal Sonic with anything, including the Z-Saber. Until he tried the Storm Tornado. Storm Eagle's signature weapon had just barely managed to make Metal budge, and X had an idea. With Metal Sonic unable to attack as long as he was defending, X charged up the Storm Tornado, jumped above Metal Sonic, and let loose. The Black Shield may have been mighty, but even it eventually had to submit to the power of a fully charged Storm Tornado. Unable to reactivate it, Metal was helpless as he was picked up and spun around. The force of the tornado was so much, Metal Sonic's right arm was ripped off. And then his left arm. And then both of his legs. When the Tornado finally subsided, X was left looking at a head attached to a torso, who was sitting there, barely alive. Metal's dismembered body tried to fly into X, who simply moved out of the way as he had done at the beginning of the fight. Charging up one last shot, X let it loose, destroying the robotic hedgehog once and for all X: Gah... I've done it. It's finally over! '''Speed Hog' is down!'' (Cue Megaman X - Boss Defeated - SNES Music) X leaped into the air as he gained Metal Sonic's "special weapon". His arms, legs, and torso changed to a darker shade of blue, as his accents and highlights changed to black. YOU GOT: V. MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE Later, at Sigma's new base... X is seen running from Sigma, whose new body had given him large speed boosters. X: You'l never catch me, Sigma! Not when I shift into '''Maximum Overdrive'!'' KO! '' '' Results (Cue Weapon Get - Megaman X4 Music Extended) Boomstick: Holy shit! Robot brutality at its finest! Wiz: While Metal Sonic may have had some impressive abilities, like his shape-shifting, X held every other advantage besides speed. Metal Sonic's shapeshifting and ability copying could only go so far before X managed to take him out for good. And when it comes down to their weapons without any special transformations or abilities attached, the chargeable and customizable X-Buster is FAR more versatile than Metal Sonic's simple energy shots and lasers. Boomstick: The poor robo-hog was outclassed when it came to raw strength, and X is tougher than Metal as well. Metal Sonic may be able to tank hits from the likes of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but X has taken attacks from people like Sigma, Vile's ride armor, and even Zero! He was even straight-up impaled or torn in half in Mega Man X5, depending on the ending! Wiz: And while Metal may have been able to copy X's insane weaponry, X still held the advantage in sheer physical stats. The best chance that Metal Sonic had was the Metal Overlord, but X is no stranger to fighting robots many times bigger than himself, like Sigma's massive dog body. Boomstick: It doesn't help that the Metal Overlord decreased his speed. When your most powerful transformation takes away the one advantage you have on your opponent, you know you're pretty much screwed either way. Boomstick: Looks like in the end, Metal was X-terminated! Wiz: The winner is Mega Man X. Category:Bowserdude Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles